


Something There

by bottledspirits



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottledspirits/pseuds/bottledspirits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never expected this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something There

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fluff I wrote a while back. One shot.

They’re subtle at first, the changes she makes. The rooms are a little brighter, the dust is less thick, and rooms that were once closed off are left open to air.

All of this is what he expected when he made their deal.

He didn’t expect to be assaulted by the smell of her soap whenever she passes, to be struck by the way the light catches her hair as she cleans the windows, or to catch himself staring at the way her skirt swishes to and fro while she dusts his collection of oddities.

He tries to avoid being in the same room as she works. It’s not that he’s afraid of her. He just doesn’t want to ruin the image he has of the powerful wizard, alone in his dark castle as he works magic of the most unspeakable kind.

She’s just a girl, he tells himself.

Then he hears the sound of her footsteps nearby and nearly jumps out of his skin.

He must have made a noise, for he hears her call, “Hello?”

His heart gives a little flutter and he decides this is not an opportune moment for a chat with the help. He vanishes in an instant, hoping she’ll be left to imagine her mind is playing tricks on her.

It’s almost like she’s happy to be in the castle. She smiles while she works.

She greets him when they meet. It’s a little unnerving for him. After all, he seldom meets the same people twice, and when he does they generally try to act as if they’ve never seen him.

So it’s odd for him to encounter the same pretty, smiling girl on a regular basis; even more so when she says “Good morning!” and looks as if she means it.

She asks him questions. Most pertain to her duties, such as how he likes his meals and when he prefers to eat. Others, though, are more personal, and if he didn’t know any better he’d swear she’s trying to figure out his favorite foods.

She acts as if she’s interested in him, and the thought terrifies him.

"There are several empty rooms upstairs, you know," he says one day, not looking at her. He feels her eyes on him and pretends not to notice. “Unless you like sleeping in the dungeon.”

"Did you need to use it for something?" she asks.

He looks up to make a quip and the words catch in his throat. She’s smiling.

He giggles. It’s a faint sound, almost like a whimper. Compared to the way he normally laughs, it’s very different.

She’s different.


End file.
